failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiel Wank
An Oct. 25, 2013 comment titled "OMG DESTIEL IS NOT CANON AND NEVER WILL BE??!" referenced this fandom_wank post from a few days before. In short, Castiel fucked a woman, the fandom exploded with accusations of "queerbaiting," and they piled on WB exec Chad Kennedy, who had only just signed up for Twitter (and quickly bailed from it). They then attacked Osric Chau (Kevin Tran/Solo) when he attempted to reach out to them. Finally, after guest director Guy Norman Bee tweeted to a friend, "I'm not sure how people get upset and offended when a storyline that doesn't exist....doesn't exist!", he was dogpiled too. After lots of "Oh, SPN fandom" comments, "an actual queer Dean/Cas shipper" piped up with both sympathy for and criticism of the dogpilers. To that nonny, another replied: : "I enjoy SPN wanking, have done so for yeeeeears, but I've noticed that the anons reporting it here always have a weird sanctimonious tone, especially about D/C shippers, and it puts me off. I know that tone from when I used to hang around and read the crazy(er) shipping threads on the SPN anon memes." In the ensuing argument, this nonny claimed that the regular "gosser" posts are much milder in tone than the Destiel posts. Another argued that the Destiel posts "hurt more" because there are Destiel fans on the meme but not J2 tinhats. The OP seemed to agree with the latter observation: : "Why is it that any thread about all the wank and bullshit that Destiel shippers pull is always filled with defensive stans and other threads about gross things that crazy shippers do isn't? Do we just have too many Destiel stans on this meme that can't help but be butthurt?" A non-SPN fan chimed in to point out that the tinhats are miles beyond the Destiel shippers in terms of crazy, with which the OP disagreed vehemently. Much wank ensued about how grudgy the OP was. Another non-SPN fan wrote: : "For me, as a total outsider who discovered Spn wanking through meme, I think there are two main differences. 1. These Destiel reports are generally much, much angrier. The Goss nonny obviously think Goss is funny and that shows in the posts. I scrolled passed those posts for a very long time, but when I started reading I really started appreciate the hilarity (and not just getting pissed off as I expected)." : "The Destiel posts are never really funny. I WANT them to be funny. There is so much potential to laugh about and since I have no side in the ship wars I am very open to laugh at all crazy. But I never do, because in the mist of it all I can always feel the unpleasant taste of shipping butthurt. It’s the same with this write up, I mean, there is a link to fandom wank, but then there is nothing. This would be far funnier if the OP posted links in their summary but they don’t. Actually, now that I look at it, I realize that this is my major issue. The Goss nonny slips in snarky comments, but the majority of their posts is always copy/pasted from Goss. It is like, maybe 20 % or so of snark and the rest is Goss own crazy words. Here we have a link to fandom wank and an angry summary. Which is a shame, because bet there was some really funny stuff available." : "The funny thing is that I get how annoying a juggernaut ship can be, but since my only connection to Spn is meme, my impression is that Destiel shippers (or D/C shippers, whatever. I don’t get the name thing) can be oversensitive but are generally pretty pleasant while the anti side consists if a bunch of bitter, angry assholes that for some reason think that Misha Collin is the devil and hate everyone who liked season... well some season with angels. I realize that this might be very inaccurate in the fandom at large, but that is what I get here." The wank wound down with a discussion of shipwars disguised as a call for better representation: "It is the insistence that it have to be one specific character that has to be not straight that is grating because it all ties into shipping wants camouflaged as a ask for more LGBT representation." Later on in the post, a nonny obliged others with "a Goss report-style account of Destiel fans' crazyness, without the aggressive butthurt that our resident destiel-hating nonnie is never capable of hiding very well. I'm afraid I'm not half as witty as Goss-reporting anon (who I hope will post soon), but I tried." Category:Fandom-related Wank